


Family Ties

by dragonprinsessa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Family, Gen, Memory Loss, Reunions, i don't really know how to tag this, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: Lance and Allura come to some shocking revelations late at night.Or, Lance is Allura's assumed dead brother and they finally realize it.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy there thanks for clicking this thing! it definitely isn't one of my best things but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it.

Lance was aimlessly wandering the castle. Everyone else was asleep, just like he should be. But things had been hard lately and when things got hard he had a hard time falling asleep. He was thinking too much, so to get his mind of things he walked around. He wasn’t sure how long it was since they all left Earth, but he guessed it was over a year. It had been so long since he last saw his family. His mother and father, older siblings and nieces and nephews. And now he had one more person to miss, since Keith had decided to leave the team. If that wasn’t enough he’d been having strange dreams. He was pretty sure that they took place in castle, but the people around him were different and the view from the windows were strange. He had no idea what it meant, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know either.  
  
  
“- and Coran tripped over the mice, spilling all of it over Hunk”  
  
  
Lance could suddenly hear Allura’s voice. Huh, he hadn’t realized he had walked to her quarters.  
  
  
“Pidge laughed so much she snorted milk out of her nose. I had no idea humans could do that”  
  
  
Allura laughed a little and Lance walked closer to her door. Who was she talking to?  
  
  
“You would have loved the new paladins, I’m sure they would have taken you out with their lions too”  
  
  
It sounded like her voice got thicker, almost like she was about to cry. Lance knew he should probably leave. Just go and not disturb her. Not make her talk about whatever was bothering her. If she wanted them to know she would tell them. But then again, Allura was his friend and shouldn’t he -as her friend- be there for her when she was upset?  
  
  
Softly he knocked on the door and it slid open, revealing Allura sitting in her bed with a holographic photo in front of her. He couldn’t quite make out what the photo was of from where he stood but it looked almost like a child. What he could make out clearly was Allura’s shocked expression as she looked at him.   
  
  
“Lance!” she exclaimed and quickly dried away tears from her cheeks. “What are you doing here?”  
  
  
“I couldn’t sleep so I was just walking around and then I heard you talking” Lance quickly explained. “Are you okay?”  
  
  
Allura nodded and stood up from her bed.  
  
  
“Yes, I am quite fine. Thank you for your concern” she said and straightened her back. “Is there something I can get you so you could fall asleep easier? An extra pillow, perhaps?”  
  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow. She was clearly trying to avoid talking about what was making her upset. Lance could respect that. But he did know one thing, hugs made everything better.  
  
  
“Maybe I could get a hug?” he suggested and Allura smiled softly.  
  
  
“Of course” she said and opened her arms for him.  
  
  
He smiled and walked over to her, delving into a tight hug and Allura buried her face in his shoulder. Only a second later he could feel her shaking and how his shoulder got wet with tears. He kept holding her, knowing that this was something she needed. Meanwhile he looked over to get a clearer look at the photo, see if it could be a clue to why she was feeling like this. He had been right when he guessed it was a child. What shocked him was that he recognized this child, although it was probably just a coincidence. The boy in the picture looked just like Lance did when he was little, only this child was Altean and Lance was not.  
  
  
Allura suddenly pulled away and once again tried her tears.  
  
  
“I’m sorry about that” she said and tried to smile it off.  
  
  
“You don’t have to be sorry, Allura” Lance assured her before turning to the photo. “Who’s that?” he asked, trying to not sound like he cared too much.  
  
  
There was something about this child looking so much like him that made him feel uneasy.  
  
  
“That… that’s my brother, Alans” she sighed and Lance looked at her, a bit surprised but more understanding to what was happening.  
  
  
“I didn’t know you had a brother” he said quietly and watch Allura as he kept staring at the photo.  
  
  
“No. I suppose I have a hard time talking about him” she sighed. “He was so young when Zarkon destroyed Altea. Only five. I thought father would have put him in a cryopod with me and Coran but then I woke up and he… he was gone”  
  
  
_Everything was red. The alarms were ringing. A face he recognized by the name “father” looked down at him with fear and love in his eyes. “You will be asleep for a while, just while you’re away. I will come get you as soon as this is over. I love you my son” he said. Then it got dark.  
  
  
_ That was a recurring thing that had happened in his dreams lately. It was strange to see it while he was awake. Especially now, talking about Allura brother. Although it was something that awakened sad and fearful emotions in him, he shook it off and kept looking at Allura.  
  
  
“I’m really sorry, Allura” he said. “I can’t imagine what it’s like to lose something like that”  
  
  
“I miss him so much” Allura whispered and looked at Lance.  
  
  
Her eyes were wet with tears and she looked almost desperate. So Lance did the only thing he could think of.  
  
  
“Tell me about him” he said. “So you don’t have to miss him on your own”  
  
  
“Are you sure? You don’t have to-”  
  
  
“I want to, Allura. Tell me about him” he smiled softly and she nodded.  
  
  
“Alright” she said and turned to the photo of her little brother. “Allans was… the happiest child in existence, and everyone adored him. He had a special charm that no one could resist” she smiled slightly and so did Lance. “I remember him picking flowers and giving one to everyone who walked past him. I always got the most”  
  
  
_“Here’s my personal flower picker, what have you got for me today?”  
  
  
_ What? What was that? That was Allura, kneeling down to get to his level. But that didn’t make any sense.  
  
  
“Father once got him a toy sword, so that he could be just like him. But Allans was always more of a gun person. He would hide in the most absurd places with his toy guns and shoot anyone who walked past. The best time was when he shot Coran in the eye and he got a huge bruise for over a week”  
  
  
_“Prince Allans of Altea, what have I told you about shooting me while working? And in the eye no less!”. Laughter. Running. Getting caught. “Ah, there you are you little booger. I might have to tickle you for this”.  
  
  
_ No, this didn’t make any sense. Was he projecting on what Allura was telling him?  
  
  
“And I remember this one time-”  
  
  
“ARRGHH”  
  
  
A sudden pain struck his head and he stumbled backwards. He could faintly hear Allura calling his name but it got drowned out by the flashes of… memories.   
  
  
_He could see an altean lady -_ his mother? _\- dressed all in pink talking to him. He couldn’t make out what she was saying, just that she sounded gentle and caring.  
  
  
__There was a board game on the table in front of him. Right across was his older sister, smiling and winking to him. To his right was his father, laughing heartily. To his left was Coran, looking confused as he tried to figure out where he had gone wrong.  
  
  
__He was dancing with a little girl his age at one of the grand parties held at the castle. He could see his sister dancing with someone and blushing slightly. His father was dancing with one of the other Voltron paladins and his mother was dancing with Coran. Everyone were happy.  
  
  
__He was in the hangar when the red lion landed and his father hurried out. He looked almost scared. As soon as his father spotted him he was scooped up and carried away to a strange room with a strange pod. His father set him down in the pod. “You will be asleep for a while, just while you’re away. I will come get you as soon as this is over. I love you my son”. He closed the pod and it got dark._  
  
  
He woke up looking at a strange beach. The ocean was a weird color and the sand felt too soft to the touch. Why he thought this he didn’t know, because he couldn’t remember anything. He walked down the beach and discovered a family. His new family.  
  
  
He didn’t really understand how it all linked together but he knew what it meant. He met Allura’s gaze. She looked worried. He almost cried.  
  
  
“Were…” he swallowed. “Were you going to tell me about the time he pulled off half of Coran’s mustache?” he asked.  
  
  
Allura frowned. “How did you know that?” she asked.  
  
  
“Or maybe about the time he packed a bunch of food and camped out in the red lions hangar while waiting for you father to come home?” he pressed on.  
  
  
Allura didn’t understand. Of course she didn’t. He barely understood.  
  
  
“And then there was the time he cut up your favorite dress and made it into a cape. But you couldn’t be angry with him because he was too cute” Lance chuckled slightly at the memory.  
  
  
“Lance! How do you know all this?” Allura almost shouted, sounding angry and confused.  
  
  
Lance didn’t blame her.  
  
  
“Because it’s me Allura” he said and she froze up. “I’m Allans”  
  
  
Allura froze. Her wide eyes looked him up and down, looked at the photo, looked back at Lance. At first it seemed like she was angry he’d even propose such a thing, but then her eyes softened and she frowned slightly.  
  
  
“How?” she simply asked.  
  
  
“I’m not really sure, to be honest. I knew I was adopted after my family found me on the beach when I was around five years old, and I never remembered anything from before that… until right now” Lance put his head in his hands and exhaled slowly before straightening up. “I remember waiting in the Red Lions hangar for… Alfor to come home. And when he did he took me to this strange pod and told me he would come get me when everything was over” he looked at the floor as it finally hit him what had happened. “I guess he never got the chance to”  
  
  
Lance felt hot tears coming dangerously close to overflowing and streaming down his cheeks. He had never really thought about why he didn’t remember anything from before he was found on the beach, he thought he had just been too young. And he had never really thought about his birth family, his family on Earth had been more than enough. But now, knowing who they were and what they had gone through -what Allura had gone through- it changed that. He remembered his birth family and he remembered loving them. His mother and father were gone, but at least Allura and Coran were still here for him to officially reunite with.  
  
  
He looked up at Allura and smiled slightly. Though it was a small smile, it was a genuine one. He was so incredibly happy to know who she was to him.  
  
  
Allura took a careful step forward. And then another. She raised her hand and touched his arm as if to see if it was really real. Then she pulled him into a hug.  
  
  
“You came back” she whispered into his shoulder.   
  
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry that I took so long” Lance whispered back.   
  
  
“Father would be so proud of you, especially for following in his footsteps” she said as she tightened the hug. “I’m proud of you, as well” she added.  
  
  
“Thank you”  
  
  
They hugged for a moment longer before pulling apart and drying their tears while laughing slightly.  
  
  
“When we finally can go back to Earth I’m taking you to meet my family” Lance said with a big smile.  
  
  
Allura nodded. “I would love to meet the people who raised you” she said. “I want to thank them”  
  
  
“Yeah, mamá and papá will adopt you as one of their own for sure. And mamá will make you so much food, and my siblings will ask you so many questions. Oh, and my nieces and nephews will love you, you are an alien princess after all” he rambled and she chuckled.  
  
  
“And you are an alien prince, Lance” she reminded him.  
  
  
He stopped and looked at her with the biggest smile imaginable.  
  
  
“Yeah, I am and alien prince”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so, i had no idea how to end this but i hope that's okay. i imagine lance saying something dorky like "i bet that'll help my flirting" or something like that bc, you know, it's lance. also, i haven't spellchecked so sorry if there were any mistakes.


End file.
